out_of_100
by clow-mistress-sakura
Summary: my v-first fanfic so plz review and gimme sum hints, ok, if you hate my stories, just review them and i bet ya £100 i will make my stories so good youd b readin them everyday!
1. Jealousy

Authors note: Please don't kill me Syaoran fans or S+S fans but the beginning of my story isn't so good, but I promise that it

Authors note: Please don't kill me Syaoran fans or S+S fans but the beginning of my story isn't so good, but I promise that it'll be better as we go along! Please read and review this very first fanfic of mine!

***********************************************************************

1% out of 100%

At the Kinomoto home

"I'M LATE!!" Sakura yelled as she ran around her room grabbing her school stuff, Kero looked at her for 2secs and plastered his eyes back to the screen, "Kero, I thought I told you to wake me up?!" Sakura whined.

"I did, but you was too lazy to get up!" Kero answered back defending himself.

Sakura ran down the stairs and yelled, "Good-morning Otousan!"

Sakura's father popped out of the kitchen and said, "Good-morning Sakura!"

Sakura flopped down on her chair and looked at her brother, "Good-morning Onichan..."

Touya looked at Sakura and continued to eat, "Morning squirt!"

Sakura was about to kick her brother in the shin when her father told her to eat, Sakura gobbled everything down and said, "Gotta go!" and roller bladed out of the house.

***********************************************************************

At the school

Madison waited outside the gate for Sakura, "Madison!!"

Madison heard a familiar voice call her, she looked around and saw Sakura, they entered the school and sat at their seats, "Hey where's Mr Punctual?" Sakura asked looking at Li's desk.

"Well it looks like he aint gonna be here on time, ne?" Madison replied.

"No way, I wouldn't believe that..." Sakura was cut off with a slide of the classroom door, she looked over at the figure standing there, it was Li but with Meilin hooked onto his hand, he was dragging her in, when she finally let go, Li walked over to his seat dopily and flopped into his chair with his head on the table, "Hey Li-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, Li brought his head up and said, "I was tormented by Meilin at 5:00 in the morning to now!" 

Syaoran looked at Sakura and started to blush, he pinched himself and thought, 'Why on earth do I do that when I just look at her?'

The teacher entered the class, and they started lessons, "Madison, 

Li-kun is soo weird!" Sakura whispered.

*********************************************************************

When it was lunch time, Sakura and her friends all went over to the grass to eat, Zachary stood up and started, "Did you now that pack lunch boxes was made in Australia to hold small animal's and was changed when taken to China!" Chiharu stood up and dragged him down while scratching her head, Li tried to go over to Sakura and the others but was dragged away by Meilin, "Come on Li, we're goin over there to have our lunch!"

*********************************************************************

At home time, Sakura was about to walk home when Eriol walked over and said, "Sakura, I need to talk to you!"

Sakura told Madison to go home first, Madison walked off, Eriol asked Sakura, "Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Sakura asked, "Are you trying to ask me on a date?"

Eriol replied half blushing, "Well........yeah!"

Sakura was surprised, "Well, urm....well ok then!"

Eriol smiled at her and walked her home. But while they were talking, Li watched them and Li was ready to win Sakura back first thing tomorrow.

*********************************************************************

Eriol walked over to Sakura's house and rang the doorbell,

Sakura ran to the door and said, "I'll get it!" she opened it to expect to see Eriol, "Well, shall we go?"

"Ok then!"

*********************************************************************

Authors note: Well that's all I can think of rite now, I no, it's crap, but it'll get better in the next few chapters, please review my fanfic for now, I cant help it if I made this just before I went out! There will be violent and romance coming up!


	2. The-date

Authors note: Hey

Authors note: Hey! This is my next fanfic I decided to write after football, this chapter (No flames) Syaoran will end up in the most horrible situations ever! Gomen, demo…I'll improve it though! More reviews and urm…

*knock knock *

Cumin! *open door *

Ur…Syaoran, plz! Don't worry, you'll have Sakura soon, don't give me that death glare! Ok let's get on with the story!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Eriol took Sakura to a restaurant first, they sat at a table with candles, and Li walked in and sat a table behind the bushes from where Sakura and Eriol sat, when they were eating all the two was talking about was the Clow Cards and how capturing them was like, Li just kept a close eye on them, "Excuse me sir, what would you like? Excuse me?" the waiter called at Li for the tenth time, when Li finally realized, he said, "Can I just have the soup please?"

The waiter sighed and said, "As you wish!" and walked into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later the waiter comes out with the bowl of hot soup, Eriol kissed Sakura's hand and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Sakura blushed a rosy red and insisted to dance, Li seeing Eriol kiss Sakura was on fire and slammed the table, the waiter just got to the table and got the day lights scared out of him and all the soup spilt all over Li, Li jumped up and started to wipe the soup off, he went to the toilets and started to clean himself, 'Stupid waiter, could of burned me like hell!' Li complained through his mind.

Eriol and Sakura finished their dinner and was about to leave seeing as the place was about to close, they received their jackets, Eriol paid the bill and they left; meanwhile still in the bathroom, almost done cleaning himself, Li slipped the top on, outside the door, the janitor locked the bathroom door, causing Li to get stuck, when Li heard the click, he ran to the door yelling, "Let me out!"

When the janitor heard the yelling, he opened the door and there was a line of smoke anime style, when the smoke faded away, you can see the janitor on the floor with footmarks all over his body.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the cinema as the couple exited, Li finally spotted them, he caught the taxi and told him to follow that Limo, when the Limo stopped, Li exited to find himself in from of the Penguin park, he sneaked behind Sakura and Eriol, the couple sat down, Li jumped into the tree, "Sakura, you was marvellous tonight!" Eriol complimented, "Thank you Eriol, it was really nice of you to take me urm ……out!" Sakura answered feeling a sudden chill down her spine, Eriol leaned over to Sakura and gently placed his lips on Sakura's, Sakura melted as Eriol's passionate ways ran down her body, Li watching this, hit the tree trunk when there was a slight crack, Li turned his head slowly and realized that the tree branch has snapped off and he is sitting in thin air, his face starting to get worried, he started to swim around in the air and ended up hitting the ground, rolling down the hill, almost ran into a cat and fell down a man hole.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When Eriol finally took Sakura home, Li, which ponged from that last incident stood around the corner watch Sakura give Eriol his goodbye kiss, Li hit the wall so hard, a cat jumped out and landed on his face, 'Man, I'm going home! GREAT GOING! Shut up Li! I WOULD RATE YOU ONE OUT OF A HUNDRED! Shut up now or I'll smash you against the wall so hard, you wouldn't be seeing light ever again! ………. That's better!'

When Li reached his house, Meiling who was still awake, pulled a gas mask out of nowhere and put it on, "So Li, where was you all night?" Meiling demanded with a temper in the speech, "And why do you smell of waste?" Li just gave her a death glare (Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing version) and went to the bathroom, Meiling just made a face and thought, 'I bet this has something to do with Kinomoto! I'll get her back! HAHAHA!'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Authors note: Li let go of my neck…. cough…cough, right, man my story stinks if you know what I mean, so anyway, what on earth is your cousin going to do to your beloved Sakura, hmm I wonder (Evil grin)

Li: Don't you do anything to her or else…

Me: Or else what?

Li: Force! Know my plight, release the light…. Light…

Me: Ok I get the point! *Whisper *so grouchy, how moany can one person get, Geez! See ya!


	3. Dream-come-true

Authors note: Right lets start the next chapter before Syaoran wakes up

Authors note: Right lets start the next chapter before Syaoran wakes up

Flash back: Ok Li, get the phone plz! (Bright smile)

Li: Grouch, $/*£$^*^%

I come over with a baseball bat and blow him out with it!

End Flashback!

***********************************************************************************************

Dream come True 

Next morning, Li entered the class without Meilin for once and sat at his desk, he saw Tomoyo, and he sat on his chair with an angry look, "Ohayo gozaimasu Li-kun!" Tomoyo started, Li just gave her a cold glare and said, "Ohayo"

"So why so ill tempered today?" Tomoyo asked with a thought, 'Hope this doesn't have anything to do with Sakura-chan!

"Sakura went out yesterday with *Someone *!" Li grouched with his head looking out the window, Tomoyo had a peek over his shoulder and saw Sakura. 

"Who is it, you have to tell me!" Tomoyo jumped excitedly

"It………was……….Hiiragizawa-kun…"Li said with no emotion and no tone.

As soon as Li said Hiiragizawa-kun, she felt the inside of her just shatter, Li realized that Tomoyo didn't respond so he turned around and saw a yet unfamiliar Tomoyo, "Daidouji-san! Daidouji? Hello?" Li asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, Tomoyo snapped out of her trance and said, "Huh, oh…yeah, congratulations to Sakura-chan…urm…I better go back to my seat…"

Li looked back out the window and noticed Sakura was gone, when all of a sudden the door opened and there revealed Sakura, he went over to her and said, "Good morning Kinomoto-san, uh…"

"Hello Li-kun!" Sakura said giving her usual warm smile, Li just blushed and said, "Urm…yeah, right, I'm going back to my seat!" with that he legged it over there.

"Sakura! Over here!" Chiharu yelled; Sakura just ran over to them.

Li sat at his chair just staring at Sakura; Tomoyo went over to Li and said, "If you want to go out with Sakura-chan then why don't you ask her out?"

In 10secs time, Li realized what Tomoyo meant and said, "Maybe I should…" 'But what if she denies it, then what will happen to the rest of your pathetic life! SHUT UP LI!' Li rose from his chair and was just about to walk over to Sakura when the teacher came in, "$£%^&**(*&%^" Li sued.

At break time, Li went over to Sakura and said, "Urm…Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" With that Li walked over to the cherry blossom tree and said, "Would you urm…I mean, can I…I want to…urm…" Li started to blush at what he was about to say, "Come on Li, say it!" Sakura whined, "Ok I'm only saying it once, and only once!" Sakura gave him a *what on earth are you trying to do *look, "Ok!"

"Wouldyouwanttogooutwithme?" Li said in a speed of light, "Sakura felt her heart racing, for some reason, she cant stop the thought of Li Syaoran asking her out, and she blurted out without thought, "I'd love to Li!" Li looked at her and with no control of his body, he kissed her cheek, Sakura in surprise turned into a pinkie, reddy horizon.

***********************************************************************************************

Later that night, *Ding-dong * The doorbell of the Kinomoto residence went, Sakura rushed to the door and opened it, Li stood there holding a bunch of flowers, looked at Sakura in her tank-top, her mini skirt and a pair of boots, 'Man, she is so hot!' said, "Here these are for you!" 

Sakura took the flowers and looked at Li, she noticed how buff her was, and how cool he looked, 'Am I dreaming, look at him, he is so buff, that brown jacket, those jeans, his trainers, oh my god he is like so…' and said, "Thank you; lets go then!"

With that, Li grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and walked down the street.

First they went to a restaurant to eat, every time, both Li and Sakura have to take a glimpse at each other every so often that they didn't finish their food, Li just paid the check and took Sakura to the park, it was called the diamond park because that's a place full of pretty romantic stuff (Dunno, just made it up), Li sat on the sides of the water fountain, Sakura sat next to him, it got chillier and Sakura started shivering, Li took off his jacket and put it on her, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her extra warm, well actually, to get closer to Sakura.

Sakura felt her heart jumping of joy and happiness, Li just felt like he was in heaven, he looked at Sakura deeply in the eyes, so deep the colours of each of the eyes make them feel like their in some place, Syaoran leaned down and kissed Sakura's lips, Sakura closed her eyes and hugged back, 'I don't know why but I feel so much happier, loved and safer when I'm with Li-kun, but Hiiragizawa-kun just makes me feel loved' 

10mins later, the two of them broke for air, Li kept hold of one of Sakura's hands and knelt in front of her, he said, "Sakura, would you be loving wife for me to cherish forever?" and at the end of that speech, Li pulled out a heart shaped box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "Li, we're so young! I mean, how can we…" Sakura started to question, "How about this ring proves that we are engaged and that we will get married in the future!" Li grinned wickedly, Sakura blushed and said, "Go on then, Hun!" with that Li and Sakura stood up, Li put the ring on her finger and the final thing they needed to do was to seal it by a k**s (Sorry, felt like doing that!) so Li swooped Sakura into his arms and Ta-Da! They sealed it!

***********************************************************************************************

Authors note: Well that's it for today, I hope the flames has all gone, hey, I did get the two of them back together………oh no, the violence is coming up soon (sob) this is so sad, but it will be a happy ending!

Li: Urm…uh…hey that hurt you know, now you're up for it!

Me: Plz Li, leave me alone, no not the sword, plz!

Li: I am going to kill you!

*Knock Knock*

Me: Coming! *Opens the door* Hey Sakura, hey Tomoyo! Li's inside! Well gotta go, go to serve tea! Review this one plz! Je ne! ^_~


	4. How-could she

Authors note: Phew, finally finished serving tea, Li and Sakura and Tomoyo r in the living room, this is a chance to destroy t

Authors note: Phew, finally finished serving tea, Li and Sakura and Tomoyo r in the living room, this is a chance to destroy the couple…………….hey don't you give me that look, don't worry, remember this is a S+S fanfic, but, something will happen, and it isn't pleasant! 

Li: What are you saying?

Me: Huh, n-n-nothing, just thinking of…when you and Sakura are getting married (whisper to readers) lame excuse but it will do)

Li: Better be!

Me: Might as well start reading guys!

***********************************************************************************************

How could she!

Next day, at the Kinomoto residence, Sakura roamed her house, grabbing her stuff and leaving yet again yelling, "I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" she exited the door and roller bladed in a speed of light, just as she was skating something black flew against her, but the thing is, it didn't stop her, she just kept moving.

At school, Sakura saw Eriol and ran over to him and hugged him, "Morning sweetie! Missed me?" she giggled, Eriol just kissed her cheek and said, "Coarse I did!" 

Tomoyo saw this and her heart broke, she believed what Li-kun told her after his date with Sakura but this scene changed her thought….

*Flashback*

*ring ring* Tomoyo picked up the phone, "Moshi Moshi, Daidouji residence!"

"Tomoyo it's me Li!"

"Oh, hi Li-kun, I didn't expect you to call me at 12:00 midnight…"

"I just dropped Sakura-chan off, I'm now engaged with her."

"Wow congratulations! 'I have a chance with Hiiragizawa-kun now!'"

"Yeah, and she said she loves me and only me!"

"You better treat her well!"

"I will, no one will take Sakura-chan away from me ever!"

"Well see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

*Both hung up*

*End flashback*

Tomoyo ran away, crying, she ran around the corner when she bashed into someone, "Gomen-nasai!" Tomoyo said, that person put out their hand and helped Tomoyo up, Tomoyo looked at the face; it was Li, "Daidouji-san, what's wrong?"

Li asked starting to get worried for his friend, "Li-Li-Li-kun! (Sob and puts her head on Li's shoulder) S-s-s-Sakura …… Hiiragizawa-kun …… traitor…how could she!" Tomoyo tried to explain but the pain inside her was just to much, Li leant her his hanker chief, he took her to the bench and allowed Tomoyo to sob on his shoulder, "Calm down Daidouji-san, now tell me what's wrong, what's this to do Sakura and Eriol?" Li soothed her, Tomoyo calmed down a little, just enough to be able to talk, "I saw Hiiragizawa-kun kiss Sakura-chan and…" she sulks even harder after saying it, "Calm down Tomoyo" 'Eriol, I will kill you!' Li stroked Tomoyo gently until she calmed down, when Tomoyo calmed down, it was very late to get back to class so Li piggy banked Tomoyo to his apartment, he put her down on the couch and walked in the kitchen, Tomoyo who was still sulking a bit saw a cup of tea in front of her face, "Here, drink it, calm down! Would you like to stay and have lunch?"

Tomoyo accepted the cup and nodded with a smile.

***********************************************************************************************

At the school, Sakura looked around the school for Tomoyo but it was no use, she went over to Chiharu and the others and ate her lunch half worried, when all of a sudden, Meiling came over to the and said, "Ok Kinomoto, you better tell me where Li is!" Sakura looked at Meiling and stood up, for some reason Sakura wasn't herself, she took Meiling's hand and dragged her around the corner, she let go of the hand and slapped her face, "Li and I are engaged so Li has nothing to do with you when it comes to love! So don't bother!" Sakura grinned evilly and walked off.

Meiling stood there rubbing her face, "How dare she, I knew she was up to no good, now Li's up for it! And she slapped me, wait a minute, her face, I swear I could see the face of that dark queen I've seen a picture of in Li's room, it cant be! But it might be ……… uh who cares, like I'd bother to care for that bitch, she slapped me!"

***********************************************************************************************

Back at Li's apartment, Li and Tomoyo finished eating, LI went to wash up, Tomoyo was finally calm, she said something to herself, "Maybe if I think about it, sometimes Li-kun can be a sweet, cute yet bishounen (handsome) guy…uh Tomoyo stop it, you love Eriol and only Eriol! I wonder how big his muscles are…" But Li interrupted Tomoyo, "Daidouji-san, did you say something?"

"Huh…uh, no"

"Ok!"

"Li-kun, I better be going now!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then Daidouji-san!"

"See ya!"

With that Tomoyo left the house, Li sat on his chair and said, "I can't believe Eriol kissed Sakura, MY Sakura, when I get my hands around his neck, he will be sorry!"

*Knock knock*

Li walked to his door to reveal Meiling, but right now, the Meiling he is seeing isn't the one that always annoys him as soon as she sees him, this Meiling just walked passed Li without a word, and she's holding her cheek, Li turned and grabbed her arm, "Meiling, what's wrong? This isn't you!" 

Meiling shook off his hand and continued heading to her room, LI grabbed her, but not just grabbing, he hugged her to get her attention and whispered in her ear, "Cousin, you have to tell me, I know your attitude, now tell me!"

Meiling started to calm and let her hand drop to show Li the red mark on her cheek, Li released her and said, "Who done that?"

"It was YOUR Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Sakura would never do anything like that, stop accusing her Meiling!"

"I know she wouldn't, but there was something weird about her today!"

"Nani?"

"I saw the face of the dark queen instead of her normal face."

"Don't tell tales Meiling!" With that Li walked off curiously, 'this is all to weird, every problem links with Sakura!'

***********************************************************************************************

Authors note: So what dya think, I know this one is kinda short but I have to get prepared for a party. Eriol better watch out, coz here comes Li.

Li: Hey, let me see the story!

Me: *mimicking voice* Li-kun, come to the living room please!

Li: Ok Sakura, I'll be back!

Me: Phew, better go before it's too late! 

Review it please! Je ne! ^.^


	5. Identity-revealed

Authors note: Hey, I'm back, sorwi I haven't been written much but I promise you this time, I will make it up to yous lot, urm

Authors note: Hey, I'm back, sorwi I haven't been written much but I promise you this time, I will make it up to yous lot, urm……….oh yes where woz I up to, oh yeah, Li think s that everyone is trying to accuse Sakura for everything, I wonder what will happen.

Sakura: Did you call me? *Walking in*

Me: Huh, no, just felt like talking about that Sakura tree outside (hope she falls for it)

Sakura: Yes it's very nice! *Staring out of the window*

Me: Well, beta read it before Sakura tries to erase all this with her erase card!

***********************************************************************************************

Identity revealed 

That night at the Kinomoto residence:

*Ring ring* Sakura ran down to the phone and picked it up, "Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto residence!"

"Hey there Sakura, how are you?"

"Li, where were you, I looked all over the place for you and……….."

"Sakura, meet me at the penguin park right after we finish our conversation!"

"Sure Li, whatever you say!"

"Well I'll see you there!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

*Both hung up*

Sakura went to her room to get changed when all of a sudden she fell to the ground, her eyes gone white.

'"Hello there Sakura!"

"Huh? Who-who-who are you?" Sakura asked standing up, she looked around wondering where she is, in a castle, her clothing, a princess dress, and she looked up and saw another girl, in a black dress, exactly the same style as hers.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

"I am the dark queens daughter, and this is my mothers castle (Sorry if I'm confusing you but Sakura is in another world right now, and the dark queen is someone I made up to connect the story and the daughter is part of the violence) and I want you to do me a little favour!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to let me run your life!"

"No way, this is silly!"

"Oh no cherry blossom princess, you're just beginning to experience my life, wait till I take over your body and you in mine! Mwuhahahahahahaha!"

"No, go away, leave me………." But before Sakura could finish her sentence, the dark princess has already entered Sakura's body.

"Perfect, just what I need, a brand new look, with a brand new life!"'

Sakura (dark princess) got up and said, "Now where was I, oh yes, I was suppose to meet Li at the park!" 'Mother, you have been alone for so many years, but I will not fail you, I will make sure that there is no love in this world or any other!'

With that Sakura (dark queen- ok im not going to keep typing dark queen, you'll know who it is by now) left the house and ran to the park.

***********************************************************************************************

Penguin Park:

"Li, Li I'm here!" Sakura said, she ran over to Li and hugged him, Li caressed his beloved Sakura, when all of a sudden they heard 3 other voices calling Li, Sakura looked around and saw Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo, 'Perfect, thank you so much Li Syaoran now I am bound to ruin you lives!'

"What's she doing here?" Meiling complained,

"I'm sorry, I guess I should leave!" Tomoyo said, she was about to leave when Li was pulling her jacket; Li let go of Tomoyo when she stopped nudging, and hugged Sakura,

"Hey, keep your hands off of my Sakura!" Eriol said,

"Your Sakura, more like you trying to steal my engaged Sakura!" Li complained,

With that the two of them released their weapons, "I will not have someone take Sakura away from me ever!" Li said,

"Me taking her away from you, more like taking her away from me!" Eriol pushed Li hard making him fly backwards.

Meiling ran over to Sakura and shook her hard, "Do something Kinomoto!"

Sakura pushed her against the slide hard and said, "Why should I you little geki!"

Tomoyo saw what her best friend has done to Meiling and walked over to Sakura, "How dare you do that Sakura, this is not you, why are you acting so strange Sakura? Answer me!" Tomoyo cried shaking Sakura really hard.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo her eyes aren't those innocent emerald eyes, they were red eyes, bloody red, Sakura threw Tomoyo onto the slide, hitting her back really hard, with that, Tomoyo's head started bleeding, Li heard the bang and turned to find Tomoyo sliding slowly down the slide with a trail of blood, "TOMOYO! NO!!! Ahh!!!" Li forgot about Eriol and was whacked around the head by Eriol's sceptre.

Eriol called out the windy (Borrowed from Sakura) and said, "Windy, strap Li down like a rope!" With that the windy flew around Li, holding him down against the floor, Sakura looked at them with an evil grin, 'Do it!' she thought when, 'Don't Eriol, leave Li alone!'

Eriol hearing the voice of Sakura froze just like that and saw Sakura tumbling holding her head tight, Li saw it as well and said, "What's going on?"

Sakura and the real Sakura was fighting over the real Sakura's body (I know it's confusing but what the heck), Li and Eriol didn't know what was going on until Li saw those eyes, those bloody red eyes, 'Meiling was right all along, the dark queen is inside her but why is this girl's eyes so blood like?'

***********************************************************************************************

Authors note: Ok, another story brought to you by the clow-mistress-sakura, I hope you enjoyed it, I noit's short but I cant help it, im like that!

Sakura: Tomoyo, look at these Sakura trees!

Me:Ahh! *Hanging on the ceiling* Sakura! Can you not do that!

Sakura: You knew I woz in ere!

Me: Yeah but still! *Climbing down*

Tomoyo: *running in* What is it Sakura?

Me: Gahhh!!!!!!!!!!!*Jumped back onto the ceiling* I'm getting a heart attack, please Tomoyo, don't do that! Well c yous when I decide to come back down!

Bye bye!


	6. 2_in_1:Is_this_the_end?

Authors note: Hi hi, just came back from the hospital from all those heart attacks I received from certain people, anyway, now

**Authors note: Hi hi, just came back from the hospital from all those heart attacks I received from certain people, anyway, now that I am back, lets get this story over and done!**

**Sakura: Hey, you're awake!**

**Tomoyo: Yeah, we thought you were out for sure!**

**Li: She will be if she continues those stories of hers!**

**Me: Urm ...you've read them…**

**Li: Yes I have and I don't believe what you written about us…**

**Me: Uh…shh…don't spoil the fun!**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**Secrets that lay unknown**

** **

**Sakura tumbled onto the floor, the was a loud scream of pain coming from her, Li pushed Eriol off of him and ran over to Sakura, "Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong? Answer me Sakura!"**

Sakura put her hand in front of Li and blasted him away, Li sat there watching Sakura yell in pain.

Eriol ran over to Sakura and lifted her up, when he looked into her eyes, all he saw was nothing but thirst for blood, pain and most of all sorrow, then he looked deeper into them and saw something, something that proves this is the real Sakura, a bit of Emerald green glistened in her eyes, Eriol hugged Sakura, but Sakura sent Eriol flying with one blast.

** **

Meilin looked at Li and then Tomoyo and thought, 'this has gone far enough I don't care if she is the dark queen, I am just gonna beat her like that!' with that, Meilin stood up and walked over to Sakura, she swung a punch at her causing Sakura to fly forward, Meilin ran over to her and kicked her hard making Sakura fly in the air, but before Sakura landed, Sakura turned so that she was up right, she looked at Meilin with those bloody eyes and said, "You want to start little girl, well I'm ready for you!" but her voice was more devil like, Meilin looked at her and ran up to her, she flipped her over with a Judo throw, but was also flipped forward so hard that the floor ended up with a crack.

**Sakura was about to tread on Meilin when something pushed her forward, Meilin looked over to the side and saw Li standing up, she looked at Sakura and saw the Shadow card returning to its card form and going back to Li (don't ask why I gave Li that card, I cant think of which card to use!) Meilin got up and walked over to Li, Li called on lightening, "Force! Know my plight release the light…Lightening!" with that, lightening came from the sky, shocking Sakura soo hard she ended up like roast chicken.**

**They looked at Sakura and saw a black mist fly out of her, suddenly a face appeared on it, "stupid fools, you might have injured me but you definitely hurt your loved Sakura! Mwuhahahahahahaha!! Now prepare to die!"**

**The black mist flew up like a speeding bullet against Li and Meiling, "Watch out!" Meilin cried pushing Li to one side and ended up injuring herself.**

**"Meilin!" Li yelled, when all of a sudden, a tear slid down from his face, and then all the cards came out, they surrounded the dark princess and took her up into the air.**

**Inside the cards, the dark princess is blocking the bright light from her eyes, she tried to brake free but when she touched the cards, she was electrocuted so hard that it made her fall to the ground, she looked at the cards and said, "Why are you doing this for them, you are the ones trapped inside these horrible pieces of paper and are forced to go out there and fight, why don't you all come with me and we will get rid of all these loved humans and rule the world ourselves!" the cards faces all appeared but they all said, "Because we are also loved by our master and mistress, and this is how we shall return the favour!" after they all finished talking they all let out a bright light and destroyed the dark princess once and for all.**

**The cards broke apart and went to their owner, the cark princess dropped to the ground and said, "This…is not…uh…the last…you will see…uh…of…me…" with that the dark princess turned into mist and disappeared.**

**Li, who finally broke out of the trance went over to Sakura, he picked her up and said to Meilin, "Take Tomoyo to the hospital immediately!" **

*****************************************************************************************************************

**In the hospital:**

**The doctors came out of the operation room and walked over to Li and Meilin, "I'm sorry, we tried our best to heal them, but I'm afraid only one survived but…"**

**"Who survived doctor?" Li asked shaking the doctor,**

**"I'm afraid only Miss Tomoyo survived but sadly, miss Sakura has…past away…" **

**Li's face paled, he fell backwards onto the chair, Meilin looked at her cousin and said, "May we go and see Miss Sakura?"**

**"I just hope you are ready for this…"**

**Meilin and Li entered the room, Li looked at Sakura and cried, he ran over to her and said, "Sakura! Sakura! Don't leave me! I need you to live!"**

**Li started to cry, he leaned over to Sakura and slowly kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Sakura!" a tear fell from his eye and landed on Sakura's face, Sakura the started to glow, Li looked at Sakura and then saw her eyes flutter open slowly, she slowly sat up and said, "Uh…where am I?" Li smiled and hugged Sakura, "You're back I can't believe it!"**

**Sakura stroked Li's hair and said, "And I will be by your side forever!"**

**Sakura raised her left hand and showed Li the engagement ring he once given her.**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**8 years later**

** **

**Meiling went to America for her job as a film actress, next movie Tomb Raider II, Tomoyo got married to Eriol and moved to England with him, while as Sakura and Li, well here they are!**

**"Honey I'm home!" Li said entering his mansion after work, "Daddy! Daddy!" 2 little children cried running up to him, "Hello there Ying-fa, hi there Yuki!" Li said kissing his children's heads, "Good evening father!" Shewt yea said entering the hall way, "Good evening Shewt yea, so nice to see you back from high school so early!" Li said walking over to his oldest daughter.**

**"Well I got my diploma already!" Shewt yea said revealing a scroll, "But you're not going to University till 5 years time!" Li said amazed at his daughter's ability.**

**"Yes I know, but they sent me to university straight away and without notice they made me take the exams, they said I'm to smart and bright!" Shewt yea explained, Li smiled and said, "I'm very proud of you honey, now where's your mother?" Li asked changing the subject before he faints over all the excitement, "She's in the living room looking through some old pictures!" Ying-fa said, Li stroked his daughter's hair and went off.**

**In the living room, Sakura sat there sighing at the pictures of her and all her friends in Japan, "Honey!" Sakura heard Li's voice and said, "Hi there Honey, why are you so happy?" Sakura said putting down the pictures, she kissed Li's lips and Li said, "Well our daughter has got her diploma and you know what…"**

**"What?"**

**"My company has been invited to the President's party for the best company ever!"**

**"Wow that is so good!"**

**"Yes and I couldn't of have gotten in this position without your encouragement! So I've decided to bring you and the kids with me to the ball!"**

**"Oh Li, that would be great!"**

**"Yes, I don't know how I would've lived without you and the kids, you all are everything to me!"**

**After that, Li kissed Sakura knocking over the photos, revealing one photo, a photo of everyone!**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Authors note: Ta da! Me finished this story at last, I no, it's short but, I don't have time to think of anymore, im just a lazy girl! Oh yeah about the title, I want to have you reviewing this story out of a hundred; that was the reason for the title! Hehe! You couldn't guess could you!

**Sakura: Wow let me see those!**

**Me: *Holding papers* No way!**

**Tomoyo: *Helping Sakura* Come on, let us read it!**

**Me: Uh Uh!**

**Li: *Helping Sakura and Tomoyo* Come on!**

**Me: No way, now let go! *Holding papers tight***

**Ok that's all from me, I don't know when I am going to write my next chapter up, but it will be way better than this story, I promise, and longer! Till then, C'ya!**


End file.
